Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems are quite large and relatively complicated. They also often have data surfacing systems that are used to aggregate, transform and output data and other information in the system.
Many organizations use computing systems in order to control the operation of various processes, tasks, other computing systems or equipment for the organization. Many such organizations are also subject to rules on how data is to be surfaced and provided to users or to other computing systems. The rules may specify the various formats, content or other configurations that are to be output to users or other computing systems. Some organizations are multi-national organizations, in that they operate in a variety of different jurisdictions around the world. Thus, they may be subject to a wide variety of different types of rules that define how data is to be surfaced and output to users and other computing systems. Such rules can change quite often in each of the different jurisdictions.
In order to comply with these various types of restrictions, some systems often need a consultant, or developer, to configure the compiled code (or imperative code) in the system that is run to generate data output according to the restrictions. This, however, can be time consuming and cumbersome.
To exacerbate the problem, some such computing systems are often manufactured, as a base computing system, by a manufacturer. The base computing system may then be customized (and sometimes heavily customized) by a developer, an independent software vendor, or an end user organization. Such systems may also be customized at all of these various different levels. For instance, the base system may be customized by an independent software vendor to produce a customized version of the computing system. The customized version may then be further customized by a developer or an end user organization. The final solution is a computing system that has been customized at multiple levels, before it is ultimately deployed at an end user organization.
Thus, where the computing system manufacturer, or one of the individuals that provided customizations to the computing system, update or otherwise modify the base system or their customizations, these types of updates or modifications can be difficult to deploy at the end user organization.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.